1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an air-sealed body, and particularly to a mouth-blown air-sealed body with an automatically opened air inlet.
2. Related Art
An air-sealed body is made of resin films, air columns formed by means of heat sealing into an airtight state and an air-filling port for air filling are disposed on the air-sealed body; the air-sealed body taken as a cushioning material can be used in an internal packing after air is filled in the air columns via the air-filling port.
A conventional air-sealed body disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. H5-95851 entitled as “Fluid Sealing Bag”, is configured with an independent check valve on each air column, where an air inlet at the top of each check valve is aligned with a heat-sealing line and all check valves are coupled together; an air-filling passage is expanded to open the check valves after air is filled in the air-filling passage, so the air may be filled in the air column. This kind of structure, however, only allows each air column to be filled with air respectively because the check valves are independent of one another, the simultaneous filling of multiple air columns is impossible. Furthermore, sealing bag manufacturing is very detailed and complicated; since each check valve must be placed on a predetermined position in the air column one by one and heat sealing is then carried out, the check valve cannot be fixed in the air column, or an air inlet at the top thereof is positioned beyond the heat-sealing line sealed by a heat-sealing mold once the placement position of the check valve or the position of the sealing of the heat-sealing mold deviates, which makes it impossible for the air column to be filled with air because the check valve cannot be opened following the expansion of the air-filling passage, even if the air-filling passage is expanded after the air-filling passage is filled with air.
Another air-sealed body structure is disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. 00587049 entitled as “Assembly Structure of Switch Valve of Air-sealed body and Apparatus for Manufacturing Air-sealed body with Switch Valves”, where two inner films and one outer film at one side are adopted to adhere to one another together to form a passage of a switch valve for the opening and closing of the entrance of air into the sealed body, and the sealed body is expanded to block the passage after air is filled therein. The patent only describes how to block the air in the sealed body to prevent it from leaking through the switch valve. However, the switch valve will not be pulled apart outward with movement of the two outer films even if the two outer films are pushed by the air and then pulled apart outward when the air is guided into the passage to fill in and expand it. The two inner films will therefore still attach to each other and an air inlet cannot be opened. Obviously, air cannot enter the sealed body automatically according to the design of the patent.
Therefore, how to design a sealed body, which enables a user to easily fill air in a mouth blowing manner, may automatically open an air inlet and continuously fill air so as to save air filling time, may automatically close the air during air filling, and may automatically lock the air after the air is closed, so as to maintain the air not to leak for a long time, is a technical topic with which the inventor of this disclosure and persons skilled in the art must be confronted.